


Welcome Home

by LuxKen27



Series: A Road Less Travelled [23]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-01
Updated: 2009-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-16 17:03:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4633221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuxKen27/pseuds/LuxKen27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“As long as you’re in my arms, everything’s going to be okay.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The _Inuyasha_ concept, story, and characters are copyright Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Media.

~*~

Kagome stifled a sigh as she eased into the apartment, grateful to finally put her heavy bags down and give her arms a rest. It was half-past midnight; she had been travelling nonstop for the past four hours. She was utterly exhausted, but so relieved to finally be back in her own home, headed for her own bed.

She quirked a tired smile as she passed through the kitchen, shuffling over to the fridge and eyeing its contents. Her hastily-eaten lunch was long gone, and she knew better than to sleep on an empty stomach. _I love my job_ , she thought, deciding on a cup of yogurt, _but damn, I hate having to attend so many conferences, away from my family…_

Such was the price to pay for being the top neurosurgeon in the country, however.

She finished her snack, shrugging out of her jacket as she climbed the stairs, fighting the exhaustion closing in over her body. Folding it over one arm, she quietly slid open the door to her daughter’s room, peering in to see her sleeping peacefully. 

Her heart wrenched in her chest, flooding with relief and sadness all the same. Her daughter used to wait up for her, clinging to her father anxiously, only to burst into joyous tears when she finally appeared. It was nice that such scenes no longer greeted her, but it also meant her daughter was growing up, learning to live with her continued absences…and Kagome wasn’t sure she liked that.

She eased the door closed once more, turning towards her own bedroom. Soft light filtered out from under the door, rousing her attention and causing her heart to skip a beat.

Maybe someone _was_ waiting up for her, after all… 

“Sesshoumaru?” she called quietly, surprised to find the room empty as she entered. She frowned as she eyed the half-made bed, disappointed she wasn’t to be greeted by the enticing sight she’d anticipated. A faint click registered to her right, and she turned, involuntarily drawing a breath.

Perhaps even better than a sexy, half-clad demon lord awaiting her presence in bed was a sexy, half-clad demon lord emerging from the bath.

She drank in the sight of him, framed in the doorway: his golden eyes seemed to glow in the lamplight; his long, silvery hair shimmered as it fell in tousled waves over his shoulders; his ivory skin gleamed in complement to both. Their eyes met for a long moment before he wordlessly opened his arms in invitation.

She crossed the room in three strides, eager to fall into the warmth of his embrace. She sighed against his chest as his arms tightened around her, reveling in the feeling of one clawed hand sweeping through her hair, and soft lips pressing a kiss to her temple.

“Welcome back,” he murmured, lifting her chin, trailing a line of light kisses down the side of her face.

“It’s good to be home,” she breathed in response, before closing her mouth over his.


End file.
